


Screwup

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Cobb is less than competent, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Week 6, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 6Prompt:"Act natural!"Genre:FlashbackWord count:Between 200 and 250 wordsArthur's got an unexpected baby on his hands. That means Cobb has screwed up the plan yet again...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Screwup

Ariadne shoves the bundle into his hands, darting away before he can object. “Act natural!” she hisses over her shoulder, slowing to a stroll and smiling blandly when nearby projections glance at her. Arthur nearly drops the blanket-wrapped object when it squirms. It’s the mark’s baby and, goddammit, Ariadne was supposed to have given it to Cobb.

Arthur huffs an exasperated breath at the latest screw-up even as he finds himself cradling the damn thing. When the infant makes a tiny noise of discontent, he automatically touches his fingertip to the rosebud mouth and hums, his hips beginning to sway in a habitual and soothing rocking motion...

_...Phillipa was a fussy baby, but she always settled as soon as Arthur picked her up, a thing Mal exploited ruthlessly. But he loved holding her, smiling down at her contented burbling and letting her clutch at his gentle fingers. She knew it was him and just being in his arms soothed and comforted her in a way that made his heart ache. He rocked her for hours while reading over financial transactions and reports for jobs, nose tucked against her soft downy baby hair, breathing in her sweet scent..._

A hand curls gently at the back of his neck as Eames brushes a kiss over his temple. “Pippa was cuter,” the forger says fondly as he smiles down at the baby in Arthur‘s arms.

“Damn straight she was.” Arthur gathers himself and glares. “Where the fuck is Cobb?”


End file.
